


Grab Ass

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Gated Community, Pets Allowed [17]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be honest, he wasn't all that surprised when Gibbs reached for him. He just wasn't expecting for Gibbs to grab him around the waist and haul him off of the sofa. "Hey!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grab Ass

It wasn't so much that he wanted the remote, to be honest.

It was mostly that if Tony had to watch _one more goddamned woodworking show_ , he'd have to fucking strangle somebody. Considering that Gibbs was the only somebody around, he'd probably die in the attempt, and that would suck pretty hardcore. He didn't want to die, he didn't want Gibbs to go to prison -- it was unlikely that he actually would, and being on the run from the law was probably a lot more exciting than COCOM desk jockey -- but neither did he ever want to see another special feature on hidden tongue and groove dovetailing.

With that in mind, Tony had spent the better part of the last hour plotting. Carefully, but plotting all the same, and when Gibbs got up to get a beer, he saw his opportunity and took it.

Hiding the remote control at the small of his back once he'd changed the station to a rerun of _Eureka_ was pretty safe. It wasn't like Gibbs was going to molest him to get it back, and hey, if he did, that would probably end up being fun for him. The thing was that when he got back, he wasn't really ready for the look on Gibbs's face. No confusion -- just TV, and then Tony. "You watching this crap?

Tony grinned up at him brightly. "Sure! This is the episode where Zane orders all this stuff from the jail cell, and then Jo...."

"Where's the remote?" Gibbs looked over to the TV again, intense, thoughtful. Maybe he'd been really involved in that woodworking show, but Tony was pretty sure he'd seen Gibbs do it himself a hundred times or two.

Instead of admitting it, he gave a brightly edged smile and replied, "What remote?"

To be honest, he wasn't all that surprised when Gibbs reached for him. He just wasn't expecting for Gibbs to grab him around the waist and haul him off of the sofa. "Hey!"

Hey, but he still managed to squirm himself around and get his back to the floor, and that was something, anyway. At least he thought it was something, right up until he felt Gibbs get his hand on a hip and try to turn him. He tried to go against it, or slip free, but Gibbs had a leg around his legs, using his knee against Tony to try to pin him flat on the floor. The thing was, it kind of got them lined up a little, and okay. Maybe he was a pervert. Admittedly he was a pervert, in fact, but that felt pretty damned good.

"You can't have it!"

"That's what you think." And never mind that it was probably up between the sofa cushions, because Gibbs was determined now, arm around Tony again to try to turn him. It made Tony wish he'd taken wrestling and not basketball, although he was pretty sure there weren't as many shower opportunities in a group with wrestling, and...

"Hey!" he yelped again, because those were his balls, and they were currently very sensitive. And he was pretty damn hard, too. "Boss!"

Gibbs gave a laugh, still trying to twist him to flop onto his stomach. And he kept struggling, trying to work against Gibbs. They were down between the coffee table and the sofa, though, and that left him at a loss. Well, unless he managed to get his leg around the leg of the table, and then...

Yeah, that didn't work out so good, but at least there hadn't been a dangerous crack of wood, just a weird table wobble that got the DVD remote dumped into the foray. "Gibbs....!" For god's sake, if he'd just rub a little harder, it would be so good.

And it must've caught Gibbs's mind, too, because he dipped his hips down and pressed, just a press.

Fucking tease.

Still, Tony could play that game, too, so he managed to wrap the leg he'd gotten free of the coffee table around Gibbs's calf instead and pushed up hard to meet him.

He couldn't flip him, but he could grind against him, until maybe Gibbs forgot about the remote control entirely. It seemed to be working because Gibbs gave another dip of his hips and fuck, yes, that felt good. Gibbs felt as hard as a rock against him. The wrestling together was good, but this was better, and he couldn't help panting a little when they finally hit a good rhythm.

Maybe he'd nearly fucked up getting himself into this situation, but it had sure as hell turned out to be a fan-fucking-tastic thing.


End file.
